


La persona più forte

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [5]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, years ago
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6915166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' un salto indietro nel tempo a come mi sono immaginata  l'incontro fra Antonio e Hank. Un giovane Antonio facente parte di una gang che scappa da un Hank poliziotto che cerca di farlo suo informatore per aiutarlo. Un affare mai andato in porto, un contatto mai conclusosi bene. Ma forse qualcosa di buono l'ha fatto comunque, Hank, per tirarlo fuori dai guai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La persona più forte

LA PERSONA PIU’ FORTE

 

  
  


  
Stava correndo a perdifiato per le vie del quartiere girandosi indietro ogni tanto. Saltava, saliva, si buttava e sgusciava come una scimmia, ma aveva la velocità di un felino.  
Aveva anche dei riflessi incredibili che gli facevano evitare di scontrarsi con gli ostacoli improvvisi.  
Se non fosse stato per quella macchina, non l’avrebbe mai preso.  
Era spuntata velocissima e lui, altrettanto veloce, era saltato sul cofano in una mossa acrobatica fulminea.  
Alla fine però era stata la frenata a fregarlo, non l’aveva programmata e questa l’aveva sbattuto per terra. Era caduto in piedi e sbilanciato com’era non aveva potuto fare niente contro la bici con cui si era aggrovigliato procurandosi anche delle escoriazioni.  
Poco dopo era arrivato Hank di corsa, col fiatone. L’aveva tirato su di peso e dopo essersi assicurato sulle sue condizioni, l’aveva sbattuto contro l’auto ancora ferma.  
L’aveva premuto con forza con la faccia sulla lamiera calda che lui poco prima aveva calpestato, gli aveva preso le mani con una delle sue, le aveva tenute ferme sopra la sua testa mentre con l’altra lo frugava sul corpo per togliergli ogni arma.  
Gli sfilò solo un coltellino a serramanico.  
Poi gli si era schiacciato contro ed aveva parlato al suo orecchio ansimante e a denti stretti.  
\- Fine della corsa! -  
Antonio si sentì spostare le braccia dietro la schiena, ammanettare, strattonare per la maglia, alzarsi e venire trascinato via dalla strada.  
\- Andiamo! -  
Avevano fatto molta strada, per cui non potevano semplicemente salire su un’auto della polizia e togliersi da lì. Hank era solo, era partito al suo inseguimento appena l’aveva riconosciuto, i due avevano seminato tutti.  
Il poliziotto si disse che non era consigliabile tornare da soli a piedi per quelle strade, era un pessimo quartiere.  
\- I miei amici mi staranno cercando! - Hank rise schernendolo.  
\- Tu dici? Secondo me se la stanno bevendo felici che ho preso te e non loro! - Antonio fece il broncio cercando di strattonarsi.  
\- E se invece mi cercano e mi trovano cosa pensi di fare, sbirro? Sei solo! - Cercò di intimidirlo senza successo, però Hank capì che non aveva torto. Passeggiare con un delinquente per strada non era una gran bella mossa.  
Così decise di entrare in un motel dello stradone e chiamata una pattuglia, attese in un angolo di quel sudicio posto che sapeva di sesso.  
Antonio si guardò intorno inorridito.  
\- Seriamente, amico? Proprio qua? - Hank non ci aveva nemmeno fatto caso e solo allora lo notò.  
\- Non rientri nei miei gusti! - Disse secco.  
\- Sì certo, lo dicono tutti! - Hank lo spinse giù su una poltroncina lasciando la presa, poi realizzò quello che aveva sentito.  
\- Chi abusa di te? - Gli ci era voluto un secondo per capire.  
Antonio l’aveva guardato torvo, come osava insinuare una cosa simile?  
\- Cosa? Nessuno, cazzo! - Hank lo guardò negli occhi neri di quella bella forma da gatto e scosse il capo decidendo di lasciar perdere. Rimase in piedi a controllare che non venisse nessuno che non doveva.  
\- Sembravi un incrocio fra una scimmia ed un ghepardo! - Commentò seccato con il fiato che cominciava a regolarizzarsi. - Hai mai pensato di darti all’atletica invece che al crimine? - Antonio tornò ad alzarsi arrabbiato andandogli contro.  
\- Ehi, io non sono un criminale, non ho fatto nulla e non so perché mi hai arrestato! - Hank lo spinse facendolo sedere di nuovo.  
Antonio era un teppista poco più che maggiorenne, lui era passato dalla pattuglia alla squadra anti gang non da molto, era più grande di lui di alcuni anni, ma quel distintivo lo faceva sentire un veterano.  
\- Ti ho arrestato perché fai parte di quegli sfigati che stanno facendo affari con gente che non dovrebbero nemmeno avvicinare! - Antonio strinse gli occhi senza capire.  
\- E allora? - Per lui non c’era un problema. - Non sono io che faccio quegli affari. Io sono solo un fattorino, faccio quello che mi dicono! - Hank lo guardò scettico e lui continuò con la sua tesi. - Io non sono né la pistola, né quello che preme il grilletto! Non sono nemmeno il proiettile, amico! Sono solo la fondina della pistola, ecco cosa sono! Non sono nessuno per te! Se punti ai pezzi grossi sei fuori strada con me! - Hank sospirò coi nervi tesi. L’aveva capito che le cose stavano così, ma si partiva sempre dalla ruota debole e quel ragazzo lo era.  
\- Intanto iniziamo da qualche parte, poi vediamo dove arriviamo! - Chiuse corto girandosi per vedere quanto ancora ci metteva la pattuglia ad arrivare.  
Dalla radiotrasmittente sulla spalla sentì che avevano avuto un altro contrattempo e che doveva aspettare ancora.  
Hank imprecò ed Antonio guardò in alto imprecando come se avesse una spada a pendergli sulla testa.  
\- Adesso hai paura, eh? E’ tardi, ormai! Dovevi pensarci prima di unirti a quelli! - Antonio rise amaro.  
\- Come se avessi avuto scelta! - Hank lo guardò scettico e lui continuò più feroce, con una punta di disperazione negli occhi. - Per quelli come me non c’è scelta! - Hank continuò a fissarlo senza capire cosa intendesse. - Stranieri in un quartiere del cazzo! O ti unisci a loro o soccombi! Ed io non sono uno che piega la testa e crepa! Sto sopravvivendo, cazzo! - Hank sospirò ed abbassò tono e modi.  
\- E allora perché non te ne stai in casa e chiedi aiuti ai tuoi? - Antonio lo guardò sempre male e rispose a denti stretti.  
\- Li proteggo, i miei! Se si mettessero in mezzo in queste cose ci farebbero saltare la casa! E sai che fanno così! O non sei da abbastanza nella tua squadra del cazzo? Te lo devo spiegare io, come fanno? Arrivano e chiedono qualcosa in cambio del vivere in pace lì. O gli dai soldi regolarmente o gli dai qualcuno che si unisca a loro. Hanno parlato con me per primi dicendo che dopo di me sarebbero andati a riscuotere da mia sorella! Cosa credi che avrei dovuto fare? I miei avrebbero pagato. Sempre. Ed io non volevo. Non era giusto! - Hank rimase colpito dal suo senso della famiglia, non l’aveva visto in nessuno. Era il primo ragazzo facente parte di una gang con un senso del dovere e della famiglia. Fedele a loro.  
E nei suoi occhi furiosi e limpidi capì che diceva la verità. Quel giovane era onesto, forte e coraggioso.  
Un autentico lottatore.  
Tornò a vederci quel ghepardo di prima mentre scappava da lui.  
“Non può finire male, questo. Non è giusto. “  
Pensò per la prima volta di aiutare qualcuno invece che dargli la caccia.  
\- Adesso è finita, andranno a riscuotere! Giuro che se toccano Gabby trovo il modo di ucciderli! - Hank capì che era esattamente quello che sarebbe successo.  
Non era lì da molto, ma lo era abbastanza da sapere come operava quella gente.  
\- Dio Cristo, ragazzo, ma come pensi di uscirne, ora? - Chiese arrabbiato perché era lì, nei guai fino al collo e pure in arresto. - Il meglio che ti può capitare è essere arrestato, ti rendi conto? - Continuò furioso, urlandogli contro.  
\- Credi che non lo sappia? Credi che non mi stia dicendo fanculo, vai con lui e lascia che gli altri si arrangino! Ma mia sorella conta su di me, è mia sorella, cazzo! Ed i miei non hanno nemmeno idea di che cosa succede fuori da casa loro! - Hank era con le spalle al muro, capì che non aveva mai avuto scelta in realtà.  
Lui era in quell’unità per aiutare i ragazzini disgraziati che facevano quella vita, perché non avevano scelta, per sopravvivere. Ragazzini come Antonio.  
Ed ora cosa doveva fare?  
Ne aveva uno davanti che rischiava ad essere liberato, ma faceva ancora peggio se lo toglieva dalla strada. In quel momento capì che non poteva avere sulla coscienza una povera ragazzina innocente e nonostante lui aveva un distintivo che gli imponeva di servire e proteggere, si disse che non era lui ad avere quel potere. Non in quel momento.  
Lo fece per la prima volta.  
Lo guardò sofferente ed indeciso, poi prese la chiave e aprì le manette.  
Antonio lo guardò stupito, incredulo. Non gli era mai capitato di venire arrestato, ma sapeva che uno con le manette non se le toglieva se non in prigione.  
Coi polsi liberi lo fissò stralunato.  
\- Che fai? - Hank sospirò per l’ennesima volta contrariato e si girò dall’altra parte senza il coraggio di guardarlo.  
\- Salvo tua sorella. - Antonio si alzò cauto, sicuramente c’era un trucco.  
\- Ma sei uno sbirro! Mi hai arrestato! - Hank, ennesimo sospiro, prese il suo coltellino e glielo consegnò, nel prenderlo, lo trattenne e lo guardò penetrante e serio.  
\- Fa che non ti veda mai ammazzare qualcuno, ragazzo! -  
Antonio reagì d’impulso.  
\- Antonio. - Hank alzò un sopracciglio. - Antonio, sono Antonio, fratello! - Era la prima volta che lo chiamava così. Hank sorrise e gli lasciò il coltello. Poi si spostò per farlo andare. Antonio fece per partire, ma lo fermò.  
\- Ehi. - Quando si girò gli consegnò il biglietto da visita. - Hank Voight. Se ti servisse, lì c’è il mio numero. - Sperava di aver instaurato un legame, poteva trasformarlo in un suo informatore e farsi aiutare dall’interno, invece che arrestarlo e strappargli poche informazioni per lo più inutili.  
Era un inizio.  
Antonio lo prese ed annuì in segno di ringraziamento, poi corse fuori veloce come il vento.  
Non l’aveva pensata così, però forse dopotutto era meglio un azione meno legale e più losca, che però alla lunga portava ad un risultato migliore.  
Arrestare quel tipo comunque non avrebbe portato a risultati.  
  
Hank pensò molto ad Antonio nei giorni successivi, cercò notizie su di lui che non trovò. Era incensurato e sperava ardentemente ci rimanesse.  
Voleva proporgli ufficialmente di essere il suo informatore, ma non fu facile trovarlo senza andare a disturbarlo nel suo quartiere, davanti ai suoi. Non poteva prenderlo lì, sapeva che avrebbe reagito male.  
Si fece tutte le scuole del quartiere e lo trovò nella peggiore in compagnia di una bellissima ragazza che gli somigliava.  
“Sua sorella, immagino.”  
Da un lato fu felice di vedere che stava bene.  
Attese che entrassero tutti nelle aule, poi chiese ad una segretaria di mandarlo a chiamare dicendo che c’erano motivi familiari.  
Quando Antonio uscì, erano soli nei corridoi della scuola, tutti i studenti erano nelle aule per le lezioni e lui appena lo vide alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece retromarcia per tornare dentro, ma Hank lo afferrò per il collo, da dietro, e lo trascinò in bagno. Controllò che non ci fosse nessuno, poi quando Antonio stava tornando a scappare lo afferrò, lo spinse contro la porta che chiuse e lo tenne con una mano sul petto ed una certa forza.  
\- Sicuro di non essere frocio? Tu tocchi troppo per i miei gusti! E mi pedini anche! - Hank alzò gli occhi al cielo provando l’impulso di piantargli due dita in gola e strappargli le corde vocali. Aveva una capacità di parlantina unica!  
\- Se continui lo divento, magari è quello che vuoi! - Antonio capì per qualche ragione astrusa che intendeva dire che se voleva essere violentato l’avrebbe fatto. E capì anche che era meglio non provocare certa gente.  
Inghiottì e per miracolo si zittì. Hank sospirò lieto della cosa e lo lasciò, poco dopo riprese accigliato.  
\- Hai perso il mio biglietto? - Antonio lo guardò senza capire.  
\- No! -  
\- E perché non l’hai usato? -  
\- E per far cosa? -  
\- Per chiamarmi, no? - Per Hank era ovvio, per Antonio no.  
\- E per dirti che? - Lui proprio non capiva cosa voleva. Hank tornò a provare l’impulso di fargli male.  
\- Quando tornano ad incontrarsi con quella gente, per esempio! - Antonio solo allora capì cosa voleva Hank da lui e spalancando gli occhi, reagì sempre spontaneo.  
\- Ah, ma tu ti aspettavi che io vendessi i miei! Ma sei pazzo! - Per Hank avere a che fare con lui era più come avere una spina nel fianco… si stava pentendo di aver cominciato con lui.  
\- Ti ho liberato, Antonio! - Fece polemico.  
\- E ti ringrazio. Ma io devo continuare a sopravvivere anche dopo… se si sparge la voce che sono un infame altro che far parte di un gruppo di matti… finisco appeso per le palle! - Hank scosse il capo camminando con aria delusa per il bagno che puzzava. Il senso di fastidio si fece strada in lui, delusione, rabbia. Un misto di cose. Voleva aiutarlo davvero, ma non sapeva come fare. Sembrava che fosse tutto sbagliato, eppure ci doveva essere un modo.  
Alla fine, ennesimo sospiro, tornò davanti a lui a debita distanza per evitare che lo accusasse di nuovo di molestie.  
\- Ascolta. Se vuoi liberarti di loro devi farti aiutare da noi, dobbiamo collaborare. Solo noi te li possiamo togliere dalle palle definitivamente! - Antonio sospirò e lo guardò in difficoltà, indeciso. Poteva fidarsi di uno sbirro capace di dire qualunque cosa pur di ottenere quel che voleva? E se poi si ritrovava con le manette ai polsi di nuovo?  
No, non poteva rischiare. Se l’era cavata una volta, non poteva sfidare la sorte.  
\- No senti io… io ho troppo da perderci. Ho tutto sotto controllo, non oltrepasserò mai quella linea. Però devo continuare a stare lì e non posso tradirli. Così proteggo i miei. Io devo fare quello che devo fare. Mi dispiace… - Hank cercò delle parole che non trovò e Antonio uscì dal bagno lanciandogli uno sguardo di scuse. Ammirava quel tipo che cercava di aiutarlo, ammesso che fosse sincero, ma non era quello il modo.  
Hank ci rimase molto male, ma non mollò.  
  
Tentò altre volte, lo avvicinò in diversi momenti per la stessa richiesta, ma Antonio non aveva mai tradito i suoi.  
Una sera, però, che lo stava proprio cercando per l’ennesimo tentativo, lo trovò seduto su una panchina chino in avanti a tenersi la pancia. Era tutto ricurvo e non capiva cosa faceva.  
Hank si assicurò che non ci fosse nessuno intorno e lo avvicinò. Si sedette accanto a lui e si chinò per vedere.  
\- Ehi. - Antonio reagì con un treno di ritardo, di solito aveva ottimi riflessi.  
Quando lo vide era tardi. Hank notò il suo occhio gonfio e quasi chiuso, il sangue che usciva dal naso e dal labbro spaccato.  
Rimase di sesso, impressionato. Vedere ragazzini pestati era una cosa, vedere uno che conosceva era un altro. Uno che stava cercando di salvare e che a quanto pareva non ci stava proprio riuscendo.  
Un senso di rabbia ed impotenza lo devastò mentre si sentiva carico di una voglia di uccidere.  
Come avevano osato ridurlo così.  
\- Perché non accetti la mia proposta? La possiamo fare finita… - Disse senza bisogno di spiegazioni. Antonio scosse il capo, ma non riuscì a dire nulla.  
Solo le lacrime uscirono.  
Lacrime silenziose che si fecero strada con due scie sulla sua pelle sporca.  
Hank, impressionato, lo circondò col braccio e lo attirò a sé.  
Il giovane, remissivo, stanco e disperato, si lasciò andare a quella piccola consolazione, l’unica, la prima e la sola della sua vita.  
Nascose il viso sulla sua spalla vergognandosi nello stare meglio, perché piangeva e lo faceva con uno che anche se lo vedeva, non gli avrebbe dato un pugno o chiesto spiegazioni.  
Dopo un po’ che ebbe buttato tutto fuori, riuscì anche a dirlo.  
\- Non ce la faccio più. Voglio solo smettere. Farla finita. Uscirne e basta. Senza implicazioni per nessuno. Voglio solo che finisca. Non voglio altro. - Hank capì che non poteva chiedergli di fare questa guerra, capì che non era quello che lui voleva, che non gli importava niente di quella gang, anche se ci stava dentro.  
Voleva solo essere lasciato in pace. Lui e la sua famiglia.  
Non poteva chiedergli sacrifici, ne stava già facendo.  
A quel punto prese i soldi dalla tasca, una mazzetta arrotolata estorta ad un altro che invece aveva accettato di fare affari da lui e che pagava per essere lasciato in pace dalla polizia a patto che non creasse casini grossi.  
Hank dopo aver provato con Antonio, aveva usato un altro metodo che a quanto pareva dava più frutto.  
Per un patto del genere quei ragazzi si sporcavano le mani, per infamare i loro simili no, nessuno si faceva avanti.  
Allora era meglio comprare la pace in quel modo.  
Porse la stessa mazzetta di soldi ad Antonio e glieli mise in mano. Lui li prese stupito e lo guardò senza capire, sorpreso.  
\- E questi? -  
Hank sorrise fraterno.  
\- Prendi e va. Prendi i tuoi ed andate via. Sono abbastanza per un biglietto per quattro, per una camera e per i primi tempi, poi troverete lavori e ricomincerete un’altra vita. Andatevene da qua. Via. Lontano. - Antonio ci rimase nel vedere che non voleva più convincerlo ad incastrare il suo gruppo e lo guardò senza parole, senza saper cosa dire, con una strana sensazione dentro, come se il petto si aprisse e il peso si alleggerisse.  
Inghiottì e poi accennò ad un sorriso fra le lacrime che avevano smesso di scendere. Il suo braccio ancora intorno alle sue spalle. Confortevole.  
Antonio si impresse il suo sguardo da vicino senza paura.  
\- Io non sono uno che scappa, io sono uno che lotta. Anche se ci provassi non mi sentirei mai in pace per essere scappato… - Rispose asciugandosi il viso. Hank capì che l’avrebbe rivisto riverso a terra con un paio di pallottole in corpo e sentendosi dilaniato a quel pensiero, decise che sarebbe uscito dalla sua vita prima di starci troppo male.  
Forse a volte non si poteva salvare tutti, si disse.  
Però gli strinse la mano guardandolo con ammirazione.  
Non aveva mai visto una persona con più forza e coraggio di lui. Non credeva in Dio, ma sperò che qualcuno in grado di proteggerlo ci fosse. Qualcuno con più potere di lui.  
I due si guardarono intensamente negli occhi in quella che, entrambi lo credevano, sarebbe stata l’ultima volta.  
Non si dissero altro. Si salutarono così, poi Hank se ne andò ed Antonio rimase coi suoi soldi in mano.  
  
Antonio ripensò a lui, guardò i suoi soldi ed il suo biglietto da visita.  
Incapace di fare la mossa decisiva, fu la mossa che trovò lui.  
Un uomo un giorno lo vide fare a botte coi suoi, lo salvò e lo portò nella sua palestra dicendogli che era portato per fare a pugni.  
La prima volta lo rifiutò, la seconda lo ascoltò mentre gli raccontava che lui veniva da una di quelle gang e che ne era uscito con la boxe, un rifugio sano.  
Gli raccontò che aveva lottato duramente, ma poi si era liberato di loro.  
Antonio si sentì capito, si rivide in lui e sperò di poter seguire le sue orme.  
Con la disperazione di un condannato a morte, decise di fidarsi per la prima volta. Fidarsi al punto di fare proprio quello che un estraneo gli suggeriva, per quanto assurdo potesse sembrare.  
E semplicemente si iscrisse alla sua palestra, usò i soldi di Hank ed entrò in quel mondo, un mondo diverso, utile, pulito.  
Antonio lottò, come lui gli aveva detto, ma non si tirò indietro.  
Dopo un po’ smisero di tormentarlo e venne a sapere che la sua banda era stata stanata dalla polizia.  
Antonio nel saperlo guardò il biglietto di Hank, ma decise che sarebbe stato troppo da ‘froci’ chiamarlo per ringraziarlo. Tanto era superfluo, sapeva che era stato lui.  
  
Successivamente decise di entrare in accademia e diventare un poliziotto.  
Per salvare così come era stato salvato lui.  
Quando rivide Hank, Antonio era un poliziotto di pattuglia.  
I due si videro, si guardarono bene, si sorrisero e andarono oltre, senza bisogno di dirsi altro.  
Come se il passato non fosse mai esistito, come se si ricominciasse un libro nuovo da lì, inconsapevoli che un giorno ne avrebbero iniziato un altro.  
Hank non glielo disse mai, sapeva che Antonio non era tipo da smancerie. Però vederlo lì col distintivo dopo che era sempre stato convinto di vederlo morto per strada, lo riempì di gioia ed orgoglio.  
“La persona più forte e coraggiosa che conosca. Se un giorno sarò capo squadra, lo avrò con me!”  
Non l’avrebbero dimenticato. Quel passato, quegli incontri, quella notte, quello sfogo. L’avrebbero sepolto, ma non dimenticato.  
Sarebbe riemerso un giorno, nel momento migliore per cambiare di nuovo libro e ricominciare.  
O magari per riprendere da dove si erano interrotti, da quella notte, quello sfogo, quel saluto.  
quell’addio. 


End file.
